dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of minor locations
This page will list all minor locations from the DNAngel manga and anime series that do not have enough information to justify having their own page. For more information about the main town, check the Azumano page. Southern island Class II-B spends a school trip on an island with an elegant hotel, a lighthouse, beaches and wild nature. According to the teacher, bears can be found in the forest behind the hotel. The Eternal Mark is located on top of the lighthouse before Dark steals it.Manga: Volume 4; Stage 2, Part 1 In the anime, students attend a nature observation class, and Daisuke Niwa’s group hikes up a mountain, which includes alpine plants, a waterfall and a cave with glow-worms.Anime: Episode 17, A Summer Without Dark Southern island manga.jpg | The hotel in the manga. Southern island anime.png | The hotel in the anime. Anime locations Castle In the 3rd episode, ''Whisper of the Unicorn'', a magical painting depicting a unicorn is stored in a remote castle in the mountains that resembles a museum. An old man named Nishizawa lives seemingly alone inside. Daisuke Niwa is shown riding his bike to access it and uses underwater tunnels to enter its park. The place displays numerous artworks and welcomes visitors in the episode's conclusion.Anime: Episode 3, ''Whisper of the Unicorn'' Promise Garden’s Castle Forty years before the main events, a medieval castle used to stand near the cliff on the western edge of the town. That castle included a French formal garden where couples would meet and exchange love vows, to the point it was called the Promise Garden. In the garden stood a cursed statue of Adonis, which couples saw as a protector of their happiness. One night, waves hit the coast and destroy both castle and garden; the statue itself is lost in the ocean. Forty years later, Dark, as Daisuke Niwa’s curse, meets with the Adonis and its last victim in the ruined garden.Anime: Episode 7, Adonis of the Promise Garden House in Ruins In the anime, the Eternal Mark is located in a large private house near the eastern edge of town. It counts several floors and is luxuriously furnished. The building is abandoned after a landslide taking place less than 5 years before the main events. Indeed, half of the house is destroyed; what remains gets gradually damaged by time and elements. Daisuke Niwa enters the house one night to clean the Eternal Mark before announcing its heist. When Dark arrives the following evening, he encounters Risa Harada, Takeshi Saehara and Krad, leading to a series of troubling events. In a vision taking place twenty years in the future Towa shows to Daisuke, the house remains abandoned.Anime: Episode 13, The Eternal Mark Vandembagu Residence Bianca von Vandembagu lives in an ancient house which she used to share with her late brother, famous violinist Ehrlich von Vandembagu. It is elegantly furnished. Risa Harada, Daiki and Daisuke Niwa are invited over by Bianca on the day of her brother’s funeral.Anime: Episode 10, The Portrait of a Certain Musician Chapel A chapel is close to the Vandembagu’s residence. It is surrounded by a park and a graveyard. Forty years before the main events of the series, Daiki Niwa escapes through the park after stealing Ehrlich von Vandembagu’s violin, but the musician catches him and they fight. Forty years later, Risa Harada, Daiki and Daisuke Niwa attend Vandembagu’s funeral in this chapel where numerous fans gathered to mourn. Risa spends a long time praying afterward. Temple of Neptune The Temple of Neptune is a large building near the coast whose entrances got engulfed by the ocean during the Cultural Revolution.Anime: Episode 5, Double Cooking At least one secret entrance is located on the beach, in a cave. It is considered to be of high historical value and houses several statues, at least one of which is magical. When Dark enters it to steal the Horn of Neptune, it is heavily damaged and about to collapse. The thief destroys one of its walls with explosives to buy himself an escape from Satoshi Hiwatari, and it is ultimately submerged.Anime: Episode 11, The Temple of Neptune Its main entrance becomes accessible on Christmas Eve, as the sea level is unusually low.Anime: Episode 25, The Black Wings Wedge of Time’s Tower In the anime, the Wedge of Time is hidden in a secluded stone tower outside of town. The tower is circled by stairs leading to a small door and decorated with stained glasses windows. A large main door is located ground floor, and the bare interior is damaged.Anime: Episode 23, The Second Hand of Time References Category:Locations